Scarlet Agent
by IPhoenix03
Summary: Jayla has a secret to keep from her fellow rangers. Henrietta Lange has just recruited her to become an Agent with NCIS! Can she keep her secret? Or will her friends figure it out? Rated T for some language. I would suggest you have some background in both NCIS: LA and Power Rangers (NS-OO at minimum) before reading this story. If you don't, then I'm sure you can figure it out! :)


**Hi everybody!  
**

**Recently I've been absolutely obsessed with NCIS: LA, and as you know, I looove Power Rangers. As a result, a crossover!**

**This first chapter will be a sort of prolog, showing how my OC, Jayla, got started in the OSP division.**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Pheo93**

* * *

Jayla smiled as she and her friends received their drinks in Starbucks and sat down.

"So glad we finally got a girl's day in." Jayla's friend Savannah said as she sipped her Chocolate Chai Tea Latte. Jayla's other friend Marissa nodded her head in agreement.

"After finals this week, it's good to just get out and relax before the summer officially starts." Jayla said nothing as she continued drinking her Mocha Cappuccino. She set it down, leaned her head back, and sighed. Her eyes shot open as she heard a lady scream.

"Stop him! He stole my purse!"

Jayla looked at her friends, and without any warning, sped out of the coffee shop after the robber, leaving her friends and the women yelling after her. She quickly spotted the robber, who was running through the main pavilion of the mall. Using her parkour training, she quickly and gracefully ran onto the top of the table, before flipping off of it and gaining speed, quickly catching up to the robber. She grabbed the robbers shoulder and turned him around, kicking the purse into the air before taking him down with a well placed side kick to the stomach. She caught the purse as it fell, before turning back to the robber and saying, "You should think twice about your actions. They have consequences." The robber tried to sit up, but mall security showed up and quickly cuffed him, taking him away.

Jayla, purse still in hand, started jogging back to where her friends and the lady were. She handed the purse back to the woman, and after thanking Jayla several times, the woman left. Once the woman left, the three teenage girls looked at each other and began laughing.

They began walking back to the Starbucks, stopping in their tracks as they heard the beeping of their morphers. They looked at each other and groaned, before turning and running towards an empty hallway behind the stores. Jayla pulled out her morpher.

"Go for Jay, Savannah and Marissa."

_"Guys, we got a problem. The Chinese Theater is about to be overrun by Lava Lizards and Chillers and the others are side barred with Miratrix attacking the London Parliament."_

"Alright, we're on our way Hartford. Thanks." Jay and the two looked around before getting into formation, Jay in the center with Marissa and Savannah on her right and left sides. She nodded to them before pulling her tracker from the side arm holster, and saying, "Ready?"

Marissa and Savannah quickly echoed, "Ready!"

As one, they said, "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

As they rushed off to fight evil, they failed to notice the woman at the other end of the corridor, hidden by the shadows, following them as they ran out the side door. The woman nodded her head in satisfaction and vanished into the shadows once more.

* * *

Jayla sighed as she plopped down into her seat in third period English just as the bell rang. Ms. Curtis glanced at her before smiling, "The last week of school and you're still racing to be on time, Jayla?" Jayla gave a sheepish smile before placing her head on the desk, only to lift it as her friend and a member of her group Connor poked her right arm. She looked at him wearily. He smiled sympathetically, holding up an ice pack and said, "I saw the fight...you okay? You got thrown around quite a bit there."

Jayla smiled gratefully, taking the Ice Pack and putting it to her neck before groaning as it made contact. "I'm good, luckily the spandex takes most of the impact." Connor studied her for a moment, before nodding in satisfaction and turning his attention back to Ms. Curtis.

As Jay reached down to pull out her notebook, she hissed as the gash she received during battle stretched. Connor looked at her in alarm as she held her side, before reaching out at gently taking her hand away from where she was putting pressure on the gash. "Lemme see," he murmured, lifting up her shirt slightly, and wincing at the sight of the angry red line running down her side. He sighed, looking at her in exasperation before reaching into his backpack and pulling another Ice pack out of it. "This is gonna sting," he warned, before gently pressing it onto the line. Jay tensed, cursing under her breath at the sting before taking the pack and pressing it more firmly on her side.

She looked back at Connor. "Thanks." She said before groaning as her tracker beeped loudly. She looked quickly at Ms. Curtis, who nodded, before quickly packing up her papers and heading towards the door, stopping when Connor grabbed her hand. He gave her a meaningful look, and she smiled, before nodding at his unspoken plea, squeezing his hand, and running outside.

"Go for Jay."

_"Jayla, we need you at the base ASAP. A woman is demanding to talk to you."_

"Who?"

_"She says her name is Henrietta Lange. I'd get over here. She's scary." _Jayla giggled slightly before saying, "I'm on my way." and teleporting onto the front doorstep. She opened the door, and headed into the lounge, and locking eyes with the mysterious woman, who was about three feet tall, and practically oozed authority. The other rangers looked uncomfortable as the mysterious woman stared at Jay. Jayla, eyes never leaving the woman, motioned to the others, who scrambled out of the room.

"Ms. Masen. Thank you for joining me on such short notice." Jayla narrowed her eyes at the woman and said, "I have to admit, I was curious when I heard you were looking for me. Can I help you with anything?" The woman nodded and contemplated for a moment, before saying, "Have you ever taken a interest in law enforcement, Ms, Masen?" Jayla raised an eyebrow, before nodding slowly. The woman smiled, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a file marked _'Operative Assessment, Codename: Phoenix.'_ She handed the file to Jayla, who took it from her, and opened it, before gaping in shock at the woman. "What's NCIS? And what do you want me for? I'm only fifteen years old!"

"NCIS stands for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We've been watching your battles and your grades and I think you'd make a great field agent at our Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles." Jayla sat quietly in thought as Hetty continued explaining the duties of NCIS agents. By the time Hetty finished her explanation, Jayla was hooked.

"I have one or two hesitations. What about my duties as a power ranger?"

"If it's alright with you Ms. Masen, I'd like to have you remain here until the main battle is over and your main enemy destroyed. I'll give you these papers. When your main battle is through and the enemy defeated, come to LA with these forms filled out. Any other questions?"

"What about school? I mean, I still have two more years."

"During summer, you can come and work for NCIS. We can discuss school at a later time."

Jayla nodded, and Hetty smiled, satisfied. She stood up, nodded to Jayla, and began to leave. She paused at the door, and turned back to Jayla. "Oh, and Ms. Masen, it would be best if you were to keep this under wraps from your friends. This is an undercover agency, after all." She walked out the door. Leaving the scarlet ranger with a smile on her face.

* * *

_~~Six Weeks Later~~_

Jayla grunted as she delivered the final blow to the chillers, and gasped at the sight of Mack motionless on the ground.

"MACK!" She heard Rose yell. Sprinting towards the others as they gathered around Mack she pushed her way through the others and kneeled down next to him, peering at the gaping hole in his cheek. She cursed.

"All the circuitry on the right side of his face is fried. We need to get him back to the base so I can get the equipment I need to fix him." The others nodded and the boys stooped down, gently picking him up. They slowly walked back to the Jeep, and headed back to base, the girls close behind. Jayla lagged slightly as they neared the mansion, pulling out her phone as it vibrated.

_'Good work Ms. Masen. Try to leave as soon as possible.' _Jayla sighed and followed the others back to Hartford Mansion.

* * *

_~~Two Days Later~~_

Jayla sighed as she picked up her bags and headed towards the entrance hall of the place she had considered home for the past year and a half. She smiled as the others slowly filtered in, sad smiles on their faces. She sighed, set down her bags, and gave everyone a hug. Once she finished her rounds, she smiled sadly.

"Well...I guess this is it. I'll miss you guys fighting by my side." Rose smiled and asked, "Where are you headed?"

"LA. Their police department offered me a job as their consultant for the summer." Jayla glanced at her watch and sighed. Seven-Thirty. "I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later ok?" They nodded and stood on the front porch as Jayla hopped into the Taxi. The driver looked at her. "Where to Miss Masen?"

"San Angeles International, please."

* * *

_~~20 Minutes Later~~_

"Here we are Miss." Jayla looked up from her notebooks in surprise as they arrived in the Terminal 3 departure zone. She smiled to the driver. "Thanks. How much?"

"Twenty three." Jayla forked over thirty, and thanked the man as he set her bags on the sidewalk. She picked up her bags and headed inside. She paused when the paparazzi began running towards her, and groaned.

"Ms. Masen, is it true that your team has finally defeated the enemy?"

"Ms. Masen, are you and the Blue Ranger in a relationship?"

"Ms. Masen, is it true that you've been helping past ranger teams as well?"

Jayla put up a hand, instantly silencing the crowd. "The Overdrive Rangers have successfully defeated both Moltor and Flurious. I have not helped any past ranger teams, as I'm only fifteen years old and would have been too young at the time. Finally, the Blue Ranger, Dax, and I, are not, and have never been, in a relationship. Now I would stay and answer more questions, except for the fact I have a flight to catch. Excuse me, please." She walked through the parparazzi, walking into the line to buy a ticket. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned, and raised an eyebrow as the man in the dark suit handed her an envelope before turning and walking away. She looked down at the envelope and sighed before opening it, smirking as she saw the ticket, and the note attached.

_Ms. Masen,_

_Gate F4. You have an hour before it leaves. I hope you like Daisies. Remember to use Maxwell, not Masen._

_H. Lange_

Jay smirked and stepped out of the line, before heading to security. She checked her bags in and took her backpack, glancing at her watch. She began to walk around the main plaza of the airport, before pausing and doubling around to the flower shop and entering. She glanced around at all the flowers before a specific group of daisies caught her eye. She walked towards them, and picked the note from them. Inside was another note from Agent Lange.

_Ms. Maxwell,_

_Make sure to stay **safe**!_

_H. Lange_

Jay groaned as she pocketed the note, and headed towards the Chipotle next door, grabbing a soda and a steak quesadilla before heading to the gate. As she walked towards it, she heard an announcement. _"Jayla Maxwell, please come to the front desk." _She sighed as she reached the desk, and said, "I'm Jayla Maxwell."

"Ah, Ms. Maxwell. We just wanted to make you aware that you're ticket has been upped to first class, courtesy of one Mrs. Lange." Jayla smiled and nodded her thanks, taking her new ticket and sitting in the closest seat. Ten minutes later she looked up to where the flight attendants and pilot were getting into a heated conversation. Jayla frowned, getting up to intervene, but froze as the woman at the information desk began announcing the boarding of the plane, the pilot and flight attendants scurrying onto the plane. She stood up as first class was announced, and got her ticket scanned, heading onto the plane. Her backpack was in between her legs as she buckled in and leaned back closing her eyes as the other passengers got settled in for the 35 minute flight. Once the plane took off she unbuckled and stretched, before reaching into her backpack and pulling out her laptop, loading up her Google Drive account. She opened up the data she had been collecting for the past few weeks and began analyzing the video that went with it. As she got halfway through the footage, the plane lurched, and the seatbelt sign came on, giving Jayla a feeling of dread. She frowned, before shutting down her laptop and storing it once more as a flight attendant ran up to her.

"Excuse me, aren't you Jayla Masen? Scarlet Overdrive Ranger?" Jayla raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and the flight attendant sighed in relief. "We have a bit of a technical situation, the Engines, propellers, and the communications are all jamming. We can't take a look at the main panel without crash landing the plane first. Is there anyway you could get outside the plane and take a look at it?" Jayla's eyes widened as she gulped, and looked around, the other passengers now staring at the flight attendant with wide eyes full of fear. She looked back up to the flight attendant, determination in her eyes as she nodded. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her morpher. She took a deep breath.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

* * *

_~~On the wing of a commercial airplane~~_

Jayla gritted her teeth as she felt the stinging of the wind against her through her suit. As she pushed her way towards the control box, she could feel the passengers staring at her. Shivering, she gasped as she could feel herself loosing her footing, and grabbed part of the wing to steady herself. She finally reached the control box, and ripped off the panel, putting her knee on top of it to keep it steady. She groaned as she saw the mass of wires in the control box, and began scanning each of them carefully, until she spotted the problem.

She noticed the yellow, red, blue, and green wires had all been loosened from the main panel, causing the problem with the communications, propellers, and engine. She quickly tightened the wires into their correct feeding points and looked towards the pilot of the plane, who looked over at the main panel before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled, nodded, and secured the control panel, before teleporting back into the plane.

_~~Inside of said commercial airplane~~_

The other passengers cheered as she powered down, and she smiled before walking towards the two flight attendants, who were near the pilot's box. They thanked her, and shooed her to her seat as the captain announced that they would soon be landing. Jayla sat down in her seat, and as she relaxed for the first time since the plane ride began. She felt the plane begin to descend, and smiled. After they landed, the flight attendants came up to Jayla, once again thanking her for the help. She smiled and shook their hands before letting a small scream as they grabbed her hand, giving her a second to grab her backpack, taking her up to the pilots box.

As she was getting thanked by the pilots, her phone rang. She excused herself to answer the call, walking off the plane as she did so.

"This is Jay."

_"Ms. Masen, when you enter there will be a man holding a sign with your name on it. His name is Callen. You are to pretend he is your best friend who you haven't seen in three years. Good Luck."_ Before Jayla could protest, Hetty hung up the phone. Jay sighed, and headed to baggage claim.

_~Third Person w/ Callen~~_

As Callen waited, he wondered what qualities this girl could possibly have that would make her a good agent. He thought about his and Hetty's conversation.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Mr Callen. My office."_

_"Ouch. Good luck, G." Sam chuckled as he watched his partner head towards their boss._

_"Mr. Callen, we're gaining a new agent today." Callen raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"_

_"I believe she has specific...assets that will be very valuable to the team."_

_"You wanna tell me what kind of assets?"_

_"All you need to know is that they are rare, Mr. Callen."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

Callen snapped out of his thoughts as he received a text from Hetty. _'Just go with it.'_

He frowned before shrugging and putting his phone in his pocket, before holding up the sign once more. He waited about five minutes, when he heard his name.

"Callen!"

_~~Third Person w/ Jayla~~_

Jayla picked up her duffle bag, before taking a deep breath and walking towards the people waiting for the arrivals. She scanned the crowd, before smiling and jogging towards the guy dubbed 'Callen.'

"Callen!" She exclaimed, wrapping him in a friendly hug.

"Hey!" He smiled widely, hugging her back before picking up her bag and making a sweeping motion with his hand. Jayla smiled as they headed out, Callen leading her to a black Mercedes. As they got in the car, Callen looked over to Jayla.

"Guess I should formally introduce myself. Special Agent G Callen." Jayla smiled, and shook Callen's offered hand.

"Jayla Masen. Scarlet Overdrive Power Ranger." Callen looked at her in surprise.

"I thought I recognized you somewhere. What brings you to LA?"

"A woman named Henrietta Lange came and talked to me. Told me once the battle was over I was to report here. So I did."

"Nice. We'll arrive at our base in about ten minutes."

"Great. Thanks for picking me up by the way."

"Not a problem." The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to what Jayla could only describe as a Spanish style Villa. Jayla stared at it in awe. "This is your base of operations?" Callen nodded, getting out of the car and opening Jay's door for her. Jayla grabbed her bag and followed Callen into the base. Callen stopped and handed her a visitors badge, before leading her into the bullpen where the other agents were hard at work. The agents looked up as Callen and Jay entered.

"Guys, this is Jayla Masen. Jayla, Special Agent Sam Hanna," Sam smiled and waved, "Special Agent Kensi Blye," Kensi nodded and gave her a warm smile, "and our LAPD Liaison Detective Marty Deeks." Deeks gave a cheeky smile that Jayla returned. Before they could start a conversation, a whistle rang through the bullpen, and Jayla turned towards the staircase to see a guy in shorts and a beach shirt . "We have a case!" He announced, before turning to Jayla. "Hi." he said, flashing her a smile before turning to go back into Ops.

Callen put a hand on her lower back and led her up the stairs and into Ops, the other agents following close behind. Jayla looked around in awe. "Wow." She said, "You have all the toys. 72-core processor?" Everyone looked at her in shock. Eric and Nell grinned even wider. "You know computers?" Jayla chuckled. "Well I sure hope I know computers otherwise the world would have been taken over about four years ago." The others stared at her in shock before straightening up as Director Vance and Hetty walked in. "Ahh, Ms. Masen. Welcome to our office. This is the Director of NCIS, Leon Vance." Jayla started laughing. "How's it goin Leon."

Leon smiled. "Long time no see Jay. Battle over?"

"Only the stray foot soldiers to take care of. Not sure how many there are though."

"Leon, as interesting as this conversation is, we do have a case." Leon cleared his throat before nodding. Hetty then turned towards the screen. "Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones. The case." Eric and Nell nodded and pulled up some security footage.

"Three hours ago. Security cams caught this explosion." Eric played the footage and pulled up a picture. "Home belongs to one-"

"Ronny Robinson. World famous race car driver and Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger." Eric and Nell raised their eyebrows at Jayla.

"You've heard of her?" Nell asked.

"Something like that. Is she ok?"

"Surprisingly well. A couple of bruises, but she's waiting for you guys at the boatshed." Callen nodded. "Ok, me, Kensi, and Sam in the boat shed. Jayla and Deeks, check out her place. Let us know what you find." Deeks and Jayla nodded. As they began to leave Hetty spoke, "Oh, and Ms. Masen. Here's your badge, and weapon. I think you'll find it quite similar to your old one." Jayla nodded and took the gun and badge before following Deeks out to his car, a Navy Blue Camaro.

As they got to the car, Deeks looked over to Jayla. "I'm surprised you're not asking to drive."

Jayla blushed. "I would, except I don't quite have my license yet." Deeks looked over at her. "Ok, so you don't have your license, but you're a federal agent. How old are you exactly?" Jayla hesitated.

"I'm...underage."

"I'm guessing seventeen? Couldn't be sixteen. You're too mature for anything younger than seventeen." Jayla smiled. "Well I guess I should be flattered. I'm only fifteen." Deeks stopped at a light and looked at her, eyes wide. "You're fifteen. As in one five?" Jayla smirked and nodded and Deeks leaned back in his seat. "Well damn."

The rest of the ride was in silence until they reached the house. Jayla groaned as she spotted a specific group of people. Deeks looked over at her in alarm. "You ok?" Jayla looked over to him and sighed. "Just try to hide your emotions if you're surprised. And have your com in, you may need Eric for help." Deeks nodded and handed her a com for backup. She activated it, slipping it into her ear. She looked over to Deeks. "You sure you're good for this?" Deeks smirked, "Bring it on."

They got out of the car, and jogged over to the group. "Guys!" Jay alerted the group to their presence. "Jay!" Mack shouted, running over to her, with the other rangers following close behind. "Where's Ronny?"

"We were hoping you would know. Jay, we haven't heard from her." Jay looked up to Deeks. "Feel like asking around a bit?" Deeks nodded. "I'll be right back." Deeks headed over to the nearest officer.

"I just hope Ronny's ok." Jayla sighed. They looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Deeks heading towards them. "Ok, so your friends bruised up, but she'll be fine. Some feds picked her up once she was cleared to ask her some questions. Jay, we should investigate before they clean it up."

"Wait, why can you go in but we can't?" Will questioned, anger growing in concern of his girlfriend.

"We can because we have jurisdiction."

Jayla rolled her eyes. "_Enough,_ Will. Deeks, Let's go. You guys stay here." Deeks and Jayla ducked under the tape before pulling out their badges and flashing them to the officer. As they were walking towards the house Jayla paled, hearing a very unfriendly, but familiar sound. Jay cursed as Lava Lizards surrounded them. "Damnit! Deeks get outta here. Go and get my friends. Tell them code three. GO!" She yelled as she began fighting them off. Deeks hesitated before nodding and sprinting towards the group. They looked up as he ran towards them. "Jayla told me to tell you Code Three." The members of the group stiffened before moving into some sort of formation. Deeks stood watching in shock as Mack shouted, "READY?!"

"READY!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"OVERDRIVE RED, READY!"

"OVERDRIVE BLUE, READY!"

"OVERDRIVE BLACK, READY!"

"OVERDRIVE PINK, READY!"

"OVERDRIVE PURPLE, READY!"

"OVERDRIVE GREEN, READY!"

"Let's go!" Mack shouted as they finished the role call, and charged over to Jayla, completely ignoring the protesting officers and CSIs. Jayla grinned as she spotted her morphed friends beginning to distract the Lava Lizards. She looked over to Deeks, who was watching her in awe, before sighing and pulling out her morpher.

Deeks watched in shock as Jayla morphed into none other than the Scarlet Ranger. "Holy shit." he muttered, before jumping as his phone began ringing.

"Deeks."

_"Mr. Deeks. Has she morphed yet?"_

"Hetty what the hell? Why didn't she tell us?"

_"Why don't you ask her yourself once the battle is over. Go directly to the boatshed afterwards."_

"Copy that." He hung up the phone as the rangers disposed the last of the chillers. The spectators, Deeks included, cheered as they demorphed and walked back over to Deeks. Deeks' mouth was in a perfect 'O' and Jayla giggled before waving a hand in front of his face. She looked towards the others. "I think we broke him." Deeks shook out of his stupor and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jay shrugged. "I assumed you guys knew already."

The other rangers looked uncomfortable. "Umm, Jay? Will you let us know when you hear from Ronny?"

Jayla nodded, and after giving them all hugs, they left. As Jayla and Deeks walked to the car, Deeks approached the subject once more.

"You do realize the others are going to go psycho over this right?" Jayla scoffed as they got into the car.

"And that's why you aren't going to tell them." Deeks stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't keep a secret like that from my team! They'll kill me."

_"You guys are sooo lucky I secured your coms before the others could hear." _Deeks and Jay jumped at the sound of Eric's voice, having completely forgotten about the coms.

"Shit, Eric, you scared us, man."

_"Yeah well...Jayla who else knows about your status as an Overdrive Ranger?"_

"You two, Hetty, Nell if she was listening, and Callen. Would you guys mind keeping it a secret for now?"

"Jay, we'll have to tell them eventually." Deeks looked over at her critically.

"I know, I just would prefer to keep it on the DL."

_"I'll let Callen and Hetty know. You guys, head over to the boatshed."_

"Copy that. Thanks Eric." Deeks disconnected their coms, storing them once more in his glove compartment.

"What's the boatshed?"

Deeks chuckled. "I forgot you hadn't been there yet. Since we are an under the radar federal agency, we can't just go taking our suspects to our base of operations. So, we take them to the boatshed. It has interrogation rooms, a monitor to see what's happening in the rooms, and a connection to the base and Ops. Here we are." They pulled up to the building in question and headed inside, walking over to Callen and Sam. "Where's Kensi?" Deeks questioned, before glancing at the monitor and seeing Kensi interrogating Ronny. "This is going nowhere." Sam complained, looking to Callen before clicking the mic on. "Kens, come on out." On the screen they saw Kensi sigh and stand up, before stepping out.

"She just won't talk to me." Kensi complained as she walked over to them.

"It's because she doesn't know you." Jayla commented, and blushed when all eyes went to her. She took a deep breath and continued, "She knows how to mask herself really well. If she trusts you, then she'll talk to you."

Callen looked thoughtful. "Think you could get her to talk?"

Jayla nodded. "Easily. But she doesn't know I'm NCIS. You need to cuff me. Accuse me of withholding information linked to a federal investigation." Callen nodded, and cuffed Jayla before leading her into the hall outside the room. He stopped her, before turning Jay to face him. Jayla raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?" Jayla nodded and Callen shook his head. "Just, be careful, ok?" Before she could reply, he opened the door and brought her to the seat across from Ronny, uncuffing her and sitting her down. "Stay put. Our director is going to want to talk to you before tossing you into Guantanamo. I'd get comfortable." Callen smirked at her before turning and slamming the door behind him as he walked out. Jayla 'gasped' as she saw Ronny sitting across the table.

"What the hell are you doing in here Ronny!" Ronny winced at the tone of her voice, and gave a sheepish smile.

"I may or may not have accidentally blown up my own house earlier today. Why are you in here?"

"I- Wait. Did you just say you blew up your house? What the hell happened!" Ronny rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to fix the framing on my car. Last race did a number on it. I neglected to see the containers of gas I had were opened. A spark flew into one of the containers, and here I am."

"How the hell did you get outta that alive?"

"Jay, you got shot eight times in the chest _and_ stomach and _survived. _How do you explain that?" Jayla winced in realization.

"Right. Sorry, forgot about that."

"Now answer _my_ question. Why are you in here?"

"These feds think I've been, as the agent put it, 'withholding information on a federal investigation.'" Jayla rolled her eyes.

Ronny quirked an eyebrow. "Have you?"

Jayla scoffed, "Of course I haven't! The only information I've been withholding is my _work_ with Hartford." Ronny's eyes widened. "They haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well honestly I thought they would've figured it out by now. Guess it's time to take up another color, don't you think?" Now it was Ronny's turn to roll her eyes. "Jay, you just finished suit four and color three. Don't you think that's enough? I mean you're only fifteen for crying out loud!" Jayla shrugged, but before she could answer, Sam came in, cuffing her and taking her out of the room, uncuffing her as they walked towards the group. Jayla gave a small smile as she came to stand in between Callen and Deeks. "Does that answer all questions you had?" Kensi was the one who answered.

"It also raises some new questions though." Before anyone could comment, Eric popped onto the screen.

"_Uh, guys? We may have a problem." _They all shifted to face the screen.

"Eric, what's going on?" asked Callen

_"911 dispatch forwarded a bunch of calls to your cell, Jayla."_

Jayla cursed. "Patch one through to the speaker Eric." Eric nodded. "_Patching through to you now."_

The phone rang and Jayla quickly answered it. "911 Emergency Response, what seems to be the problem?"

_"There's a bunch of lava monsters here on Hollywood Boulevard. Please Hurry!" _Jayla winced and spoke quickly. "Alright, I've alerted the Power Rangers, they're on their way now. Just find a safe place to hide ma'm." After ending the call, Jay turned to Callen, who nodded and said, "We'll stay here and monitor. Go. And take your friend with you." To Sam, Kensi, and Nell's confusion, Jayla ran into the interrogation room, grabbing Ronny's arm, and dragged her outside. Ronny protested as she was dragged away from the building. "What's going on? Where are we going Jay?"

"Lava Lizards on Hollywood Boulevard. Let's go."

_~~ In the Boatshed~~_

_"_What was that?!" Kensi exclaimed. Sam backed her up. "G, she took our suspect! What's going on?" Callen ignored the two and called Eric, who popped on the screen moments later, along with Nell who looked confused. Callen spoke over Nell.

"Eric, pull up the battle."

_"On the screen... now."_

The others gasped in shock as Jayla and Ronny appeared on the screen, fierce looks on their faces and morphers in hand.

_~~Hollywood Boulevard~~_

The lava lizards turned and growled at them and Jayla smirked. The two girls got into ready position.

"READY!" Jayla called out.

"READY!" Ronny echoed.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" The two rangers charged at the foot soldiers as their suits molded to their bodies.

"Overdrive Scarlet, Ready!"

Overdrive Yellow, Ready!"

_~~ At the Boatshed~~_

"...What the hell?" Sam sputtered, eyes glued to the screen as Jayla and Ronny easily took down the minions. He turned to G. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" Callen quickly defended himself. "Eric and Deeks knew as well!" Kensi turned to see Deeks with a gulty look on his face. "You knew and you didn't tell us!" She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Geez, Kens, she swore me to secrecy!"

"Let's just remain focused on the case." Callen said, moving away from Kensi and closer to Sam. "This wasn't an attack, and it was obviously an accident, so the case is basically closed. Agreed?"

After receiving nods from the others, he turned back to the screen, smiling as he noticed Jayla finishing off the last foot soldier. He looked towards the screen at Eric. "Does Jayla still have her com on her?" Eric nodded. "Tell her to bring Ronny back here and get Ronny's statement. Then tell her to report back to OSP." As Eric began typing, Callen spoke up. "Deeks, you stay here until Jayla and Ronny return. You two are on lunch duty." Deeks groaned as the others laughed. "Fine...what should we have today?" "I'm thinking Chinese." Kensi smiled and waved as she followed Callen and Sam out of the boatshed.

_~~13 minutes later~~_

Jayla and Ronny walked into the boatshed, giggling. They stopped the instant they saw Deeks. Jayla walked up to Deeks, Ronny hesitantly following behind. "I'm not getting arrested, am I?" Ronny asked. Deeks shook his head. "Nah, you've both been cleared. Ronny, I need you to write a play by play on this pad, and sign your name at the bottom. Jayla, if you want to take Ronny home afterw-"

"I can just stay at Hartfords until I find a new place. I'll call Spencer." Ronny interrupted before pulling out her phone and walking away from the pair. Deeks looked at Jayla with a raised eyebrow. "Andrew Hartford and his son Mack. Mack was the red ranger you saw earlier, and Andrew was our mentor. So what now?"

"We've been put on lunch duty for today, so what do you want. I'll order ahead." Jayla's eyes widened in excitement at the mention of food and Deeks chuckled.

"Shrimp Chow Mein? Please, I'll pay you back!" Jayla begged Deeks, going as far as pulling out her wallet. Deeks shook his head at her eagerness. "You still have a lot to learn about OSP. One of our main rules is to assign a partnership a day to go and buy lunch. You're going to be switching in between Sam and Callen, and Kensi and I. So basically, you're going on the lunch runs everyday. But Hetty provides the funds for lunch." Jayla blinked and smiled softly. "That's awfully nice of her...she really cares about you guys, doesn't she?" Deeks nodded. "She cares about all of her agents. She especially watches after her new recruits."Deeks looked at his watch and sighed, looking up as Ronny walked back in the room. She looked at Jayla. "Spencer's sending the SHARC now, it should be here in 3...2..1..." Jayla and Ronny grinned at the revving of the engine, and Jayla hugged Ronny. "Tell Spencer, and the Hartfords I said hello." Ronny nodded and shook Deeks' hand before walking out of the building. Jayla turned to Deeks, "Food?" Deeks turned and ruffled her hair. "Let's go, kid."


End file.
